Temptation
by Suprises Box
Summary: Santana et Brittany se retrouvent seules dans les vestiaires de leur Académie de danse. /!\ Lemon Brittana.


Hello les **Gleekettes **! Comment ça va ? J'espère bien ! Voilà mon deuxième O.S qui contiendra du **Lemon** vous êtes prévenues ;)

* * *

___Mais quelle merde ! Pourquoi faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi ? J'ai vraiment la poisse, moi ! Et en plus avec_ elle___! J'ai_ vraiment___ pas de chance. Tomber deux fois d'affilé dans le groupe de la nana qui me fais le plus fantasmer, et faire un duo avec elle. J'ai vraiment, mais alors,_ vraiment___pas de chance. Manque plus qu'on fasse une danse hot, et je peux mourrir heureuse. Il faut quand même voir le genre de fille que c'est. Brittany Pierce, grande, blonde, yeux bleu, un corp de rêve, une façon de danser très... sensuelle, un sourire à tomber, des formes plus que généreuse et pour couronner le tout, une voix hypnotisante. Ma meileure amie aurait dit que je suis amoureuse d'elle... C'est sûrement pas faux, avouons-le. Mais comment ne pas tomber amoureuse de cette femme sublime, semblable à un ange ? Elle aurait des ailes blanches dans le dos et une auréole au-dessus de la tête que ça ne m'étonnerais même pas !_

La fin du cours arriva enfin rapidement. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Santana remballa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle et de se boire une bonne bière en compagnie de sa meilleure amie dans un bar miteux à se plaindre sur son célibat qui rendait sa vie sexuelle encore plus active que celle des lapins. Comme elle était célibataire depuis bientôt trois ans, après vécue une relation avec une fille qui passait son temps à la tromper, elle s'autorisait à "_s'éclater au pieu avec des nanas super canon_" qu'elle ramennait chez elle le week-end. Elle en avait marre de cette vie-là. Pas qu'être libre, sans obligation, sans jalousie ni possessivité lui déplaisait, mais à vingt-sept ans, elle avait envie de se poser avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait et qui ne la tromperais pas.

Elle alla vers les vestiaires et s'enferma dans la cabine de douche la plus éloigner des autres. Elle se déshabilla, rangea ses affaires dans un casier refermable pour protéger ses vêtements et se glissa sous le jet d'eau. Elle détendit ses muscles et plongea sous l'eau bouillante, évacuant la pression qu'elle avait endurée toute la journée. Elle prit un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour se relaxer, car, quand elle sortit de la cabine de douche, uniquement vêtue d'une serviette enrouler autour de sa poitrine, elle s'apperçut qu'il n'y avait plus personnes. Plus aucunes danseuses ne s'y trouvaient. Les vestiaires étaient vides. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle crut. Un bruit de casier se fit entendre. Elle ne s'en soucia pas plus longtemps et alla au sien, récupérer des vêtements de rechange.

Au moment où elle tournait à l'angle des casiers, elle remarqua une forme assise nonchalemment sur les bancs. Elle stoppa son avancer en reconnaissant Brittany et sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. Elle voulut reculer et aller se cacher dans sa cabine, mais la blonde leva la tête vers elle, la transperçant de son regard azur. Un petit sourire flotta sur ses lèvres en voyant la tenue de la latina. Cette dernière lui fit aussi un sourire et s'avança vers son casier. Elle passa devant Brittany qui en profita pour attraper son poignet d'une poigne douce et ferme. Santana s'arrêta, recevant une décharge électrique lui parcourant tout le bras, et baissa la tête vers Brittany. La blonde la fixait avec un mélange d'envie et désir. Elle se leva lentement, ne lâchant toujours pas la main de la brune, la faisant reculer. Un léger rire s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle avançait, à mesure que la latina reculait. Quand elle acculer contre le métal froid, la blonde s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que leur corps rentrent en contact. Chacune réprima un frisson, ce que l'autre remarqua. Brittany n'avait toujours pas lâcher le poignet de la brune, et elle ne comptait pas le faire pour le moment.

- Je voulais te demander si tu voulais passer chez moi pour qu'on mettes au point la choré, mais j'ai une toute autre idée, dans l'immédiat, murmura Brittany en fixant les lèvres pulpeuse de la latina.

Son ton ne laissait aucunes questions sur ce qu'elle pensait. Encore moins son regard assombrit brillant de désir. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de la brune, aussi sombre que les siens. Un sourire enjôleur naquit sur les lèvres fines de la blonde qui s'empara des deux poignets de la brune, les plaquant au-dessus de sa tête. Santana fut surprise par l'initiative de la blonde, mais cela ne l'excita que plus. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur en voyant le regard que la danseuse lui envoyait. Celle-ci fit glisser une de ses mains le long du bras de la brune avec une lenteur déconcertante et s'arrêta au niveau de la serviette. Un sourire carnassier passa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle penchait son visage vers celui de la latina. N'étant pas très patiente, Santana rua sa bouche sur celle de Brittany. D'abord surprise par le geste de la brune, elle se reprit rapidement et répondit au baiser, qui se fit plus fougueux. Les langues se mêlèrent d'un commun accord avec avidité, tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Britany ne lâchait toujours pas les poignets de la latina, les maintenant fermement contre le métal glacé qui contrastait avec la chaleur de leurs corps.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent brevement avant de se retrouver avec plus d'ardeur. Brittany s'empara de la serviette de la brune et la tira séchement vers le bas, dénudant ainsi la brune. La blonde jetta le bout de tisu derrière elle et s'appliqua à embrasser le cou de Santana, qui ne pouvait pas bouger avec ses bras en l'air. En sentant la blonde suçoter la peau de son cou, elle ne put retenir un gémisement et glissa une jambe entre celles de Brittany, en appuyant sur son centre. La blonde sursauta mais laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Pour se venger, elle empoigna le sein gauche de la latina et le pressa fermement avec douceur. La brune gémit et se cambra légèrement. La blonde en profita pour descendre sa bouche contre l'autre sein de Santana et emprisonna un mamelons entre ses dents, le mordillant. Santana sentait le désir augmenter entre ses jambes et elle ne retenait pas ses gémissements. D'habitude, c'était elle qui prenait les devants avec ses autres amantes d'un soir mais elle avait envie de s'abandonner dans cette étreinte qu'elle n'avait pas initié.

Brittany glissa sa main le long du flanc de Santana, effleurant son ventre plat du bout des doigts, descendant toujours plus bas. Elle délaissa le sein de la brune et plaqua ses lèvres contre leurs homologue tout en plongeant deux doigts dans l'intimité trempé de la brune, qui gémit bruyamment. La danseuse entama de lent vas et vient, accélérant de plus en plus, redoublant de sonorité les soupirs de Santana. La blonde passa son pouce contre le clitoris de la brune et le titilla tout en continuant ses poussées. Santana sentait que l'orgasme n'allait pas tarder. Ses gémissement se faisaient plus sonores et son dos s'arquait considérablement. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses pomettes étaient rougies et son souffle ératique. Brittany recolla ses lèvres contre les siennes un peu plus doucement et elles s'embrassèrent langoureusement alors que Santana jouissait bruyamment.

La blonde retira ses doigts du sexe de la latina et l'attrapa par la taille, empêchant ses jambes de se dérober. Santana se remettait difficilement de son orgasme et pensant que c'était le meilleur coup qu'elle ait jamais eut. Une fois remise, elle prit de cours Brittany en la plaquant à son tour contre les casiers, attaquant son cou de baiser pressant. Elle retira les vêtements de la belle blonde et s'appliqua à la faire crier sous ses coups experts de langues.

Les gémissements raisonnèrent longuement dans le vestiaire de l'Académie, jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes femmes soient totalement épuisées. Après une longue douche plus que jouissive pour les deux femmes, elles durent se séparer et rentrer chacunes chez elle. Mais avant de se quitter, Brittany embrassa Santana sur le coin de la bouche.

- On r'met ça quand tu veux, belle brune, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Et pourquoi pas ce soir ? répliqua Santana, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres.

Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit et elle acquiesca, suivant la brune jusqu'à son appartement.

* * *

**The End !**

Bon, je vais me coucher, parce que j'ai sommeil moi, il se fait tard. J'vous dit bonne nuit et n'oubliez pas le p'tit rectangle blanc pour laisser vos impressions, il ne mords pas **et moi non plus **;)


End file.
